ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 30
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 30: Mount Garland The police van shone bright in the Archer District sun. "Just three kilometers to Mount Garland.", the driver said to Amy, who was tied up in a straightjacket in the back. "After that it'll be a good hour or so until you're executed. I'd love to see that boyfriend of yours try and fight us, with those wounds we gave him." "I'm gonna make him pay for striking my foot clean off!", another officer in the van shouted. "I'll never walk again because of what he did!" 30: MOUNT GARLAND Five minutes passed before Amy saw the white houses of the Archer District Government's various secretaries. Several seconds more passed as she completely took in Mount Garland; an overhang mountain covered in buildings with a working elevator guarded by two guards at the front gate. Across the World Road lay the District Jail, but Amy knew she wasn't headed there. The van pulled to the side right next to the front gate. The officers stepped out and forced Amy out. When she saw the sun, she closed her eyes. The officers dragged her to the front gate, where the two guards granted them access. They entered the elevator and up they went. "This is it, girlie.", one of the officers said. "Your life ends today." Amy took in what he said, thinking about Aaron. "Aaron...", she thought. ~*~*~*~* Aaron restarted the radio network connecting all three vehicles. "Okay, here's what we do.", Richter said as a hologram of the map of Mount Garland appeared. "We find a way to get past the guards at the front gate--" "Then we hack our way in?", Aaron asked as he made a Thunder Sword. "No!", Richter shouted. "And besides, you're in no condition to be fighting!" "Quick! Shut up!", Aaron shouted as they reached District border control. As soon as all three vehicles passed, Aaron added, "We're not going to get past border control if we talk about attacking their capital and their government." The hologram of Mount Garland reappeared. "As I was saying...", Richter said, "...after we get out of the elevator, we get onto the Mount Garland Railway somehow and ride it all the way to the execution platform. It's the fastest way, and they most likely won't see us coming. We're not doing it Aaron's way, the last thing we need is the Archer District Government constantly tailing our asses." "You're about to attack the center of their government.", Aaron said. "Whether you like it or not, in their eyes, you'll be one of the petty criminals, to be put down like a dog who is long past its prime. You don't want to be chased by the Government? You shouldn't attack it." A moment of silence as everyone took in what he just said. "Unfortunately, Aaron has a point.", Derick said. "Shut up!", Richter shouted. "As I was saying, after we get to the execution platform, we rescue Amy, then we go home and do nothing." "You forgot the part where we kill the bastards that captured her in the first place.", Aaron said. "I said," Richter said, "We're not doing it your way!" "Fuck your plan, then.", Aaron said. "I do my own thing!" "You're in no condition to be fighting!", Richter shouted. "I don't care!", Aaron shouted. "She's my girlfriend, and I'm going to do whatever's necessary to make sure she survives today!" Richter was silent for several seconds. "Fine.", he said angrily. "Just don't come crying to me when your ass gets blown apart by a rubber missile or some shit and you get killed. I don't care." And so ended the conversation. ~*~*~*~* The elevator turned around and the door opened. They were now looking inside a train station. The officers walked out, dragging Amy behind them, before the door closed. They walked toward what looked like a ticket booth, which had an elderly Japanese man with a gray chest-length beard and gray hair sitting inside. "We are going to execute this prisoner today.", one of the officers said. "Yes.", the elderly man, named Mr. Matsumoto, said, giving them a ticket. The officers took Amy to the boarding station, where they got on the train that took the earth elemental to his doom (giving the conductor the ticket). As soon as all of the officers were on board, the conductor followed suit, closing the door behind him. The officers put Amy into a seat in the second car while two officers went in the first car and the other two went into the third car. The train started to move, but rather slowly. As Amy looked out the window she saw several white mansions. She then looked down sadly and said, "Aaron..." ~*~*~*~* The three vehicles left the city limits of Lewisville, where the damage to the World Road was mostly fixed and where they took a small bypass which decreased the amount of time traveled through Lewisville. They could now see Mount Garland plain as day. "There it is...", Aaron said. "Mount Garland..." Unbeknownst to them, Governor Moss was watching traffic, looking for any vehicles acting suspiciously. When the three vehicles pulled up beside the police cars, he saw the guards look over. "Time to go!", Aaron said before unbuckling himself and jumping out the roof, backflipping several times before landing on his feet with one foot before the other and slightly bent over, with an evil grin on his face. "What the hell is he doing?!", Richter and Governor Moss shouted. Aaron slowly started to walk toward the front gate. "Whoa there...", one of the guards said, "...I think that's far enough, buddy." Aaron took one more step. "Mortar him!", the guard shouted over a com, turning toward a gunman on the top of the mountain, which fired a mortar shell upon Aaron. When it looked like it would hit Aaron, a shield came out of Aaron's wrist, making the shell explode and create a giant steam cloud around Aaron. "Aaron!", Alice shouted as she and Noah ran out of the truck. Aaron, however, cut through the steam cloud with a Thunder Sword. "Stop that!", the other guard shouted. "Kill him!" The gunman, as well as the gunman on the other side of the mountain, continually fired several more mortar shells at Aaron. Aaron caught one of them on his Thunder Sword (and exploded instantly) and let the others hit him. The gunmen stopped firing when the cloud got exceedingly large and they assumed him to be dead. However, Aaron once again cut through the steam cloud, showing several large holes in his body which he regenerated. "What the hell?!", the guards shouted. Aaron raised his Thunder Sword to the right. "Shockwave!", Aaron shouted, swiftly lowering his sword to the left. A giant convex, thin, white wave came from the sword and went to one of the guards in a couple of seconds, cutting him in two and splattering blood everywhere as the two pieces of the soldier hit the ground. The soldier died as soon as he hit the ground. Aaron made a Lightning Ball and threw it at one of the gunmen, causing a small explosion and causing the gunman to fall to his death. When the gunman hit the ground, his head cracked open and he died instantly, making a small pool of blood. "N-No!", the other guard said, still looking at the body of the other guard. He looked up and saw Aaron pointing a double-barrel shotgun made of electricity at him. Aaron fired twice and hit the guard in the chest both times. The guard held his heart, with blood coming out, as he fell on the ground and died. The second gunman looked at Aaron in fear and extreme shock. He only had a second to try and grab the gun before another Lightning Ball hit him and killed him in the explosion. The other elementals got out of their vehicles as they slowly followed Aaron. Aaron turned around. "Don't worry, guys.", he said. "They're all dead." ~*~*~*~* "Ah, yes, Aaron...", Governor Moss said as he watched all of the elementals enter the elevator shaft, "...Remember the days of the great Archibald Moss!" "Sir, this is no time to be gloating about your great-grandfather!", the female secretary said. "This is serious! Aaron could kill you!" "Do I care?", Governor Moss asked as he opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a bottle of Clos du Bois (a brand of medium-bodied wine), closing the door and slamming it on his desk. "I don't live by the Mount Garland Railway!" "And this is no time to be drinking!", the secretary shouted. "I don't care!", Governor Moss said as he got up from his desk, taking the bottle of wine with him as he went outside the door. "Let's go watch the execution!" "Damn him!", the secretary said under her breath as she had no choice but to follow him. ~*~*~*~* The elevator door opened. Aaron didn't let it open very much before charging forward out of the train station. Within seconds he was being surrounded by soldiers, whom he all cut down. Aaron then made several more Thunder Swords. "You tell me where Amy is right NOW!!!", Aaron shouted as he threw the swords in front of him, letting his shout ring out across all of Mount Garland. ''BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff